


Gross

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hanging Out, M/M, St. Petersburg Ensemble, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: Yuri has a few days off before starting summer training. Otabek comes to visit him in St. Petersburg. Many people annoy Yuri but Otabek isn't one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some WAFFy OtaYuri I wrote for shiritori. :)

"'...a magic spell that makes wishes come true,'" Otabek read. He turned to Yuri. "The movie starts in an hour."

"Ugh, sappy," Yuri said. "Isn't anything else playing?" He propped his feet up on the coffee table. Yuuri looked pointedly at him but didn't actually say anything, probably because Victor was snuggling him so agressively it was hard to talk. So Yuri left them there.

Otabek checked his phone. "An art film about--"

"Never mind. We'll see your magic wish movie."

"Otabek, can I talk to you for a minute?" Victor stood up and beckoned Otabek into the kitchen. 

Otabek glanced at Yuri, but Yuri just shrugged because who knew what stupid thing Victor wanted? 

"Come, come." Victor steered Otabek ahead of him.

"So Beka has to do the dishes now?" Yuri said.

"We saw that movie on the weekend," Yuuri said.

"Was it good?"

"Victor liked it."

"Oh god." He only had three more days off before starting summer training and now he had to spend two hours of it watching magical mice or some shit.

"And the popcorn was stale."

Victor and Otabek came back into the room, Victor's arm around Otabek's shoulders. "All settled!" Victor said. "You'll love the show. Yurio, don't talk while the movie's on."

Yuri gave Victor the finger.

"Thank you for supper," Otabek said.

+

"Now you know what I have to deal with all the time." Yuri bumped against Otabek's shoulder as they walked. "Those two are so gross with each other."

"They weren't that bad," Otabek said but he sounded unconvinced.

"Victor's always dancing around. 'Oh, Yuuri, can I make you tea? Oh, Yuuri, can I rub your shoulders? Oh, Yuuri, can I carry you around so you don't have to walk?'"

"He's a little whipped." Otabek held the theatre door open for Yuri. "Yura, do you want snacks?"

"What did Victor want to talk to you about?"

"He told me he liked the movie."

"Let's sit in the back." Yuri grabbed Otabek's wrist and pulled him to the middle of a row. There weren't that many people, the movie must really suck.

When the lights went down, Otabek held out the popcorn. "I got enough to share."

It was hard to see and every time Yuri reached in, his greasy fingers brushed against Otabek's. The popcorn _was_ stale but Yuri kept eating it anyhow.

+

Yuri didn't wake up until Yakov banged on his door. "It's my holiday!" Yuri yelled. He stretched and pulled the blankets up to his chin, dozing.

He'd assumed Otabek would share his room while he was visiting but Lilia had made Yuri clear out a spare bedroom she was using as storage. She probably just wanted to get some free labour out of him.

He got up fifteen minutes later and took so long in the shower, he was late for Yakov's Famous Cooked Breakfast. Or that was what Yakov called it anyhow. It was just oatmeal.

"Don't come to the table with wet hair," Lilia said. 

Yuri rolled his eyes at Otabek, who obviously agreed with him but was being too polite a guest to roll his eyes back. So Yuri bumped Otabek's knee under the table instead and Otabek bumped back, then hooked his foot around Yuri's ankle for a few seconds. Yuri smiled at him.

Yakov served the oatmeal which was good enough, though not Famous good, and Yuri ate as fast as he could while Yakov and Lilia gossiped about some dancer they both knew.

"Come on," he said to Otabek when he was finished. "I have a new game. Let's go play."

"You--" Lilia pointed at Yuri. "Go dry your hair. You--" She looked at Yakov. "Clear the table. And you--" Otabek was the only one left. "You'll have a little chat with me."

Yuri dried his hair. Arguing with Lilia took a lot of energy and he hardly ever won, so he usually just stuffed down his frustration and yelled at someone else later. When he got back to the kitchen, Otabek was nodding and Yakov was taking off his apron.

"No!" Lilia stood up. "Leave that on, Yakov."

Oh, shit. Yuri knew that voice of Lilia's. That voice was not something he should know about. Ever. But he did. Maybe when Otabek's visit was over, he would move into the spare room instead. It was farther away.

Lilia turned to Otabek. "Take the boy for ice cream. _Much_ ice cream."

Yuri was out the front door before Otabek even found his jacket.

+

"So gross. So horrible. I'm going to be sick." Yuri grabbed Otabek's arm and pretended to throw up in the gutter.

"I don't really like oatmeal," Otabek said. "But it doesn't make me gag."

"Not that. They're going to--" Yuri shuddered. "You know."

"Oh!" Otabek actually looked disconcerted, which was kind of cute. "Oh. So, did you really want ice cream? We just had breakfast."

"It's just what she says to get me out of there." Yuri wrapped his hand around Otabek's arm as they walked. "If I actually ate any ice cream, she'd kill me. I hope you didn't tell her we had popcorn."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go to the park. We can't go back home until Yakov texts." Yuri steered Otabek around a corner. "Was Lilia asking for your cooking secrets? You probably make better oatmeal than Yakov."

"You should cook for me sometime." Otabek smiled at Yuri and Yuri smiled back.

It was okay to be out on a sunny spring morning with Otabek, not doing much of anything. The park didn't have anything that interesting in it; it was just a place to walk around. 

Otabek looked like he was enjoying himself. "We should take some pictures." He got out his phone and started snapping the trees and fountain. A squirrel posed for him and Yuri figured it would probably ask for a photo fee.

"Boring!" Yuri said. "Selfie time."

"Okay." Otabek pulled something out of his pocket and swung his arm in an arc. Four segments unfolded in order, snap snap snapping into a pole. It was a weirdly cool move.

"I should have known you'd be loser enough to have a selfie stick." Yuri bumped Otabek's shoulder; Otabek was starting to figure it out but he didn't always know when Yuri was kidding.

They posed with Otabek's arm around Yuri's shoulders, about as basic as you could get for a selfie, but Yuri liked it. Otabek was solid, you could lean into him and he wouldn't budge.

"Are you going to upload these?" Yuri asked.

"I was going to send it to my mother." Otabek tapped at the screen.

"One photo and you're just sending it to your _mother?_ " Yuri grabbed the stick. "How are we even friends?"

Otabek's head jerked up and he stared at Yuri, clearly experiencing some panic. Yuri was an expert, so he could tell.

"Idiot!" Yuri bumped Otabek again, kind of butted his way under Otabek's arm until it was around his shoulders again. "I'm kidding, Beka! Do we need to have some sort of hand signal?"

"How about this?" Otabek reached over with his free hand and wrapped it around Yuri's hand, sliding their fingers together.

"So when I'm joking, I should hold your hand." 

"I'd like that," Otabek said.

Otabek was being weirder than usual. Of course, they hadn't had a lot of time to spend together before now, so maybe this was Standard Otabek Weirdness. And they were still holding hands.

"I need my hand to work the camera," Yuri said. But he didn't quite feel like letting go. And when Otabek loosened his grip, it kind of sucked.

Yuri chose the poses: back to back with gun hands, boxing, Yuri on Otabek's back, arms around Otabek's neck, looking over his shoulder. He didn't want to get down, so he didn't.

"Post the photos and I'll tell you how to tag them." He leaned over, pointing at Otabek's screen. "Make sure you tag my username. And don't caption them all 'With Yuri in the park'."

"Hold the phone." Otabek passed up the stick, then braced his arms under Yuri's legs, hitching him up more securely. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's shoulders and they headed down the path they'd started on.

They turned a corner, and there was Mila. Mila and some guy. She was clinging onto his arm and kind of walking against him.

"So gross," Yuri said. "She's all over him!"

She waved and came up to them. "This is Ilia, my boyfriend." She smiled at the man in a stupid sappy way. "Hey, Otabek, can we talk for a minute?" She looked up at Yuri. "In private."

Otabek crouched down to let Yuri off, then let Mila walk him a ways down the path. Leaving Yuri alone with her boyfriend, whose name he'd already forgotten.

"So you're a skater," the boyfriend said.

Yuri just stared at him. He wasn't going to spend his precious break time chatting with random idiots.

"I'm ..." And he said some more stupid stuff that Yuri didn't listen to.

Mila was laughing. Then she leaned in and whispered in Otabek's ear. Otabek looked uncomfortable. What the fuck? Yuri charged right past the idiot boyfriend and over to Otabek.

"You can have him back now." Mila grinned. She flipped Yuri's hood off his head on her way back to the boyfriend.

Yuri lunged after her but she dodged and laughed. "Bitch!" he yelled. Then he turned to Otabek. "What was she saying to you?"

"She said..." Otabek looked down at Yuri with serious eyes, like Mila had said she was dying or something. "She said she'd dump her boyfriend for me."

Shock smacked Yuri, like Otabek had just slapped his face. "WHAT? She said WHAT?"

"Only if it didn't work out with you."

Yuri's mouth dropped open. He couldn't even find the voice to scream. With HIM?

"But you seem to find it gross, so...I didn't say anything."

Yuri's heart hammered against his ribs. His hands clenched into fists. Stupid, stupid, stupid Otabek. "YOU'RE GROSS!" he yelled. And then he smashed his mouth against Otabek's mouth.

It fucking hurt. But it definitely wasn't gross. He bounced back and rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, waiting for Otabek to say something.

But Otabek stepped closer, took Yuri's shoulders, and bent down over him, pressing his mouth to Yuri's in a non-crashing way that made Yuri's stomach feel like it was flipping over. Otabek teased at Yuri's lips like he knew what he was doing and Yuri tried to copy him. Short kisses that warmed Yuri's skin and made him push closer, made him wrap his arms around Otabek's waist.

When someone whistled at them, Otabek stepped back. "Not gross?"

Yuri wanted to look cool but his face was smiling and he couldn't stop it. "A little gross," he said. He grabbed Otabek's hand and laced their fingers together.

Otabek frowned. Yuri held up their joined hands. "Oh," Otabek said. "You're joking!"

They continued along the path, swinging their hands between them. "Do we have to tell people?" Yuri said. Not that he was _embarrassed,_ but he didn't want everyone crawling all over them.

"Everyone already thinks we're dating," Otabek said.

Yuri stopped short. "What? So when everybody kept taking you aside to talk to you?"

Otabek nodded.

"They think I can't take care of myself?" Yuri was going to kill Victor. And Mila. And ... maybe not Lilia. But he was definitely going to eat some ice cream.

"Well." Otabek flushed a little. "Actually, Victor said if you broke my heart, he would scold you."

"And Lilia?"

"That if you gave me any trouble, she would train you better."

"Mila?"

"That she'd kick your ass if you hurt me." Otabek glanced away. "And...the other thing."

Blood pounded in Yuri's head. "I'll kill them!" he yelled. "Kill them all!"

Otabek put his hand on Yuri's back, just above his waist. "Could we kiss some more first?"

The anger puffed away and Yuri laughed. "So gross," he said and pressed his mouth to Otabek's.

A little while later, they sat down on a bench. Yuri slid his arm around Otabek and leaned on his shoulder. "At least my grandpa will lecture you when you meet him."

Otabek kissed Yuri's temple. "We're already Facebook friends."


End file.
